Just Business
by ChazzMan
Summary: Clark questions playing football Jason offers him a deal that most players couldn’t refuse. A break into LuthorCorp arouses the interest and fears in Chloe and Lois. And Smallville gets a visit from a dark stranger, seeking justice for the Luthors.
1. The Breakin

Chapter 1: The Break-in

A young security guard walked through a dimly lit hallway, slowly sipping from his coffee. He

stopped to looked around, then proceeded to the security office. He walked inside, looked at all

of the cameras, then at an older guard leaning back in his chair. "Wake up Ger!" He yelled.

"I'm awake !" Ger yelled back. "Damn it, Randy."

"Any sign of...anything?" Randy asked, drinking some more coffee.

"Nothing," Ger replied.

"Why are we even here?" Randy asked. "The security systems are so good no one could make

it in. Besides, I can think of a lot of things I'd rather steal in this place."

"A job's a job, so quit your whining." Ger said.

"But don't you wish we had a little excitement?" Randy asked.

"Not at all," Ger replied.

"Well you're old, I'm still young enough to enjoy fun." Randy said.

"Calm down Randy, have fun on your own time." Ger said.

"Did you see that?" Randy asked, as he jumped up. "I'm checkin' it out."

"Be my guest," Ger said.

"You gotta come to, and back me up." Randy said.

"Alright," Ger said as he sighed. He left the office and followed Randy to a large secure vault

room. Ger punched in the code, and they both walked in.

_Bang, bang, bang !_ Randy fired his gun, until Ger pushed it away.

"What are you doing !?" Ger yelled.

"Trying to get it," Randy replied.

"Well stop," Ger said. "It's probably nothing, you look over there and I will around here." The

two then turned around and started searching.

A black flash passed by and Randy turned around to see Ger gone. "Gerry?" He called. He then

heard a clink of steel and the light above him broke. Randy struggled to find his flashlight, and

turned it on to see a pair of eyes heading towards him. The flashlight was knocked out of his

hands, and he was thrown at the wall. Randy looked over to see Ger lying limp on the floor, then

began to lose consciousness.

Randy awoke to see several men walking around in the room looking at different things inside.

"So, what happened?" A voice asked. Randy climbed to his feet, then looked over to see Lex

Luthor.

"Well, um..." Randy began. "There was a break-in."

"I thought that was rather obvious," Lex said. "Can you be more specific?"

"Well, me and Ger saw something on the cameras then came in to investigate." Randy began.

"Someone or something was in here, that me and Ger couldn't handle."

"Someone or something," Lex repeated. "I take it that you never saw his/it's face."

"I saw it's eyes sir, but nothing to be a help." Randy replied.

"Very well," Lex said. "There are some men outside that would like to speak with you." Randy

nodded and left the room, as Lex started looking around. He bent down to pick up a piece of

ripped black material, then walked out.

Clark awoke the next morning and walked downstairs into the empty kitchen. "Hi Clark," his

father said as he walked in. Jonathan took some things out of the fridge and started making a

sandwich.

"Where's mom?" Clark asked.

"At the Talon," Jonathan replied. "Again."

"That's been a couple of mornings in a row," Clark said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said, holding up his sandwich. "You want one?"

"No thanks, I've got practice soon." Clark replied. "Lois and Chloe should be here in a few

minutes."

Ok, but be careful at practice." Jonathan said. "No more plays like last week's game."

"I just got a little excited and threw the ball a little further, any normal person could." Clark said.

"I don't want to hear it, just don't let it happen again." Jonathan said. "That's why I didn't want

you to join the team the first time."

"I can handle it," Clark said.

"Just be careful," Jonathan said, as the heard a knock on the door.

"Calling Smallville," Lois called. "Your ride is here."

"Coming Metropolis," Clark said with a laugh. He grabbed a bag and walked to the door.

"Don't get smart with me, Smallville." Lois said at the door. Clark flashed his attitude smile and

hopped in the back seat of the car. Lois got in, and they headed for the school.

Meanwhile at the Talon, Martha Kent walked over to the cash register, and laid a tray on the

counter. "Hello Mrs. Kent," she heard from behind her.

"Lana," Martha said as she turned around. "Its good to see you."

"You too, sorry we never had a chance to talk much yet." Lana said. "How do you find things

behind the counter?"

"Well, I used to think running a farm was a lot of work." Martha said with a little laugh. "I don't

know how you did it."

"Lex was a great help, and I had a lot of free time." Lana said.

"I understand," Martha said. "How was Paris?"

"It was exciting, but it just wasn't for me." Lana replied.

"You probably just missed your friends and school," Martha said.

"That reminds me, I should be getting to the school." Lana said. "It was great talking to you

again."

"You too Lana," Martha said as Lana left the coffee shop. Martha put some money in the cash

register and prepared some more drinks.

"Thanks for the ride," Clark said as got out of the car. "I'll see you in class later," he said and

walked inside.

"You're going to class?" Lois asked.

"Not after what we heard this morning," Chloe said. "On to LuthorCorp. I'm not letting you

leave until we break the big story," she said and they drove off.


	2. Practice

Chapter 2: Practice

Clark walked out on the football field in his red and yellow Crows uniform. "Hey C," a

teammate said as he walked out behind Clark. He had short brown hair, with a little goatee.

"Sup?"

"Hi Tom," Clark said. "are you ready for practice?"

"I'm ready to kick some ass," Tom said. "You ready to eat my dust?"

"We'll see," Clark said with a laugh as they approached the other teammates.

"Hello everyone," Jason said, walking onto the field. He looked up to Lana in the stands, then

back to the team. "I know you're all happy and confident about our win last week thanks to

Clark's amazing pass, but we still need to work on our plays, and that's why I called this

meeting."

"First get into two teams," Jason said. "Tom will lead one, and Clark, the other. This will be play

number seventeen, take your positions." The team then split into two. Jason blew his whistle and

the ball was passed back to Clark. He passed the ball to another player and casually ran to

center field. A player passed the ball to Clark, then was tackled. An opponent ran for Clark, but

was tackled by a player. Clark looked around for a teammate, but only saw one standing way

down field, out of someone else's range. He threw the football, and everyone watched as it

soared through the air, then hit the ground.

"Ok. Everyone back, we're going to try this again." Jason said, as everyone got back in their

positions.

Meanwhile Chloe and Lois arrived at LutherCorp in Metropolis. "Hello, can I help you?" A

receptionist at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I'm Chloe Sullivan, to see Lex Luthor." Chloe said.

"I don't see anything here," the receptionist said, looking at the computer. "Are you sure you

have an appointment?"

"No, I'm a friend of his." Chloe said.

"Chloe Sullivan?" The receptionist repeated, and Chloe nodded. "Mr. Luthor is a busy man and

doesn't have time to see friends at the moment."

"Listen lady," Lois said, as she put her hands on the desk. "We're going to see Lex, so buzz him

and tell him we're coming up, ok?"

"I can't, he's not here." The receptionist said.

"Where is he?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot disclose that." The receptionist said, and Lois glared at her. "But I can

give him a message that you dropped by."

"Thank you," Chloe said, as her and Lois headed to the door. "I'll be back later," she said, and

left.

"Clark, can I have a word with you?" Jason asked, as practice ended. Clark nodded and

walked over as the other players headed to the locker room.

"What is it, Jason?" Clark asked.

"I want to talk with you about your game," Jason said.

"Yeah, I think I did really good today. Guess I'm getting the hang of it," Clark said.

"Actually, I'm disappointed," Jason said.

"What?" Clark asked, surprised.

"Well, watching you play it seems like you have a lot of talent, but you're holding yourself back."

Jason said.

"But I only started this year," Clark began. "I'm just happy that I'm not tripping up on the field."

"Don't be so modest. I saw you at last week's game and think you could be a star player,"

Jason said. "And that's why I invited a scout to this week's game."

"You what !?" Clark yelled.

"Just play like I know you can play, and your education and money problems will be over,"

Jason said. "I should get going, good luck this week. "He said and walked off the field, as Clark

just stood there.

"Luthor, you have a visitor." A large prison guard said, outside Lionel Luthor's cell. Lionel

climbed off of his bunk and followed the guard to the visor's area. Lionel approached a booth,

then looked down in disgust. "What do you want?" He asked into the phone receiver, as he sat

down.

"What do you think dad?" Lex asked on the other line. "Answers."

"Answers to what, Lex?" Lionel asked.

"Something was stolen from LuthorCorp last night, something important." Lex replied.

"And naturally you think of me," Lionel said. "You need more inquisitiveness, son."

"Who else would have the ability to get into such a secure room at LuthorCorp?" Lex asked.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I have bigger things on my mind lately than your trinkets, Lex."

Lionel said.

"Oh, it was more than just a trinket." Lex said.

"I hate to burst your bubble son, but I am not the root of all the bad things that happen." Lionel

said.

"Really, because if you had a cloak I think you would look just like the Emperor." Lex said. He

then hung up the phone receiver and walked out of the room.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

The school bell rang at 3 o'clock and Clark arrived home at about 3:01. He speeded into the

house, dropped of his bookbag, then went to the barn. Jonathan moved some boughs of hay

then stopped to wipe some sweat from his forehead and looked at Clark. "How was school?"

"Jason wants a university scout to watch me play this week," Clark said.

"Tell him no," Jonathan said as he moved the last one.

"Too late, he already invited him to this week's game," Clark said.

"So don't go," Jonathan said. "High school football, it's not mandatory. Either that or play an

awful game."

"But my teammates are counting on me," Clark said.

"You shouldn't have teammates counting on you !" Jonathan said. "You said you could play on

the team without sticking out too much, so I let you. You became quarterback and said you

could handle it, so I let you. The more people want to look, the harder they're going to look."

"I know," Clark said. "But how can I get out of this now?"

"The only things I can think of is to let down your team of play 'extra' careful." Jonathan replied.

"And as we have already seen that can be more dangerous and difficult than you would think."

"Yeah," Clark said, as he leaned against a wall.

"Clark !" Chloe called, as she ran up to the barn.

"What is it Chloe, Lois?" Clark asked.

"Have you been talking to Lex today?" Chloe asked, then Clark looked down to her. "I know,

silly question."

"Not as silly as you'd think," Clark said. "We're getting along better know. Why, did something

happen today?"

"There was a break in LuthorCorp last night," Chloe began. "And we were hoping that you

could talk with him for us."

"Why me, why can't you talk to him about this?" Clark asked. "We just started talking, I don't

want to begin the interrogating yet"

"I think they've been instructed to keep all types of media out, and they're used to me trying to

talk to them." Chloe said.

"But I said before with the football team, I'm going to have to take a little time off of the Torch."

Clark said.

"But what about that superhero/journalist thing?" Chloe asked. "With Pete gone and Lois going,

I'm going to need you more than ever."

"Ok Chloe, I'll talk to Lex about the break in." Clark said.

"Thanks Clark," Chloe said. "You might be able to pull this hero thing off after all."

A little later Lana walked into the Smallville High drama room, holding some coffees from the

Talon. Jason got up and gave her a hand with it. "This is a nice little treat," he said.

"Well we can't go out for coffee, so this is the next best thing." Lana said.

"It's nice," Jason said as he had a taste. "Lana, you know Clark Kent, right?"

"Haven't we been over this?" Lana asked.

"If so, I wasn't there for it." Jason replied with a laugh.

"So, what is it about Clark?" Lana asked.

"He's on the football team and I was talking to him after practice today," Jason began. "It might

sound strange, but I feel like there's something he's not telling me."

"Clark Kent, secretive, no." Lana said and starting laughing.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lana said. "Please continue."

"Well I can tell he has a lot of potential, but he's holding back for some reason." Jason said.

"Clark's like that," Lana said. "It's like he's always trying to act extra-normal."

"Well I think I put a stop to that," Jason said. "I got a university scout coming to watch this

week's game, maybe the farm-boy can get a much needed scholarship."

"Clark has no problem with getting a scholarship," Lana said.

"Well everything helps," Jason said. "Especially given his situation, he could use everything he can get."

"I guess you're right, but Clark doesn't have it that bad." Lana said. "Why are you so interested

in him anyway?"

"I just think he's an interesting person," Jason said.

"Well I agree," Lana said. "How is the rest of the team?"

"Pretty good, I'm confident about this week's game." Jason said, and drank some more coffee.

Clark arrived at Metropolis and went straight to LuthorCorp. He walked inside and to the

elevators. "Excuse me sir," the receptionist began. "Sir ! You have to check in sir !" She yelled,

but Clark was already on his way to Lex's office.

"So that's my proposal, what do you think?" Lex asked, as Clark walked in. "Clark, what are

you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Lex." Clark said.

"Should I go?" A man asked, sitting across from Lex's desk. He looked a little older than Lex,

fairly muscular and short black hair.

"No that's ok Bruce," Lex said to him. "This is Clark Kent, a friend of mine from Smallville, and

this is Bruce Wayne, from a partner business Wayne Enterprises."

"Nice to meet you," Clark said to Bruce. "Lex, can I talk to you in private?"

"Well I guess so," Lex said. "Bruce, do you mind?"

"No, I'll just wait in the hall." Bruce said and smiled. He got up and walked out of the office.

"So Clark, what is so important?" Lex asked.

"I heard about the break in last night," Clark said.

"Oh, I was going to phone and tell you and Chloe when I got a chance today." Lex said.

"What was stolen?" Clark asked.

"Some very important information," Lex replied.

"Who would want it?" Clark asked.

"My father, for one." Lex replied. "What I think happened is that he hired a henchman to break

in and take steal it for him."

"What kind of information is it?" Clark asked.

"Something that could possibly frame me for my father's crimes." Lex said. "The only silver

lining is that he didn't get all of it."

"He didn't?" Clark repeated.

"I knew it was important so I split it up," Lex said. "But I'm sure that whoever got the first half

will come back tonight for the rest."

"None of us want Lionel out," Clark said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"The last thing I would want would be for you to get hurt or worse trying to help me." Lex said.

"You saved my life, I could at least try to return the favor." Clark said.

"It's not like I don't appreciate the gesture, but I think this is something best handled by

professionals." Lex said.

"So what are you going to do?" Clark asked.

"More guards, more security, that's about it." Lex replied. "I just need to tell them to look out

for a man in black."

"Black?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I found this, this morning." Lex said, passing Clark the piece of black material. "I guess

the thief was wearing a costume. Ridiculous, huh?"

"Yeah," Clark said with a laugh.

"Well I should get back to work," Lex said. "Thanks for dropping by, and don't you or Chloe

worry. I'll get this guy."

"Yeah," Clark said and left the office. In the hallway he saw Bruce Wayne talking on his cell

phone.

"...Ok Alfred, don't forget to have everything ready...ok bye." Bruce said. He hung up the

phone and looked at Clark. "My butler."

"Ok, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." Clark said as he started walking away.

"You too Clark," Bruce said with a smile. Clark continued walking and stared at Wayne as the

elevator doors closed.


	4. An Old Friend

Chapter 4: An Old Friend

Shortly after Clark got home, the phone rang. "Hello," he said as he answered.

"Clark, this is Chloe." Chloe said on the other end. "Did you talk to Lex?"

"Yeah," Clark replied.

"Well, what did he say?" Chloe asked

"Someone broke in last night and stole some information about Lionel, but not to worry." Clark

said. "If the person tries to break in and get the rest, Lex has the security doubled, and they'll

get him."

"Oh, I feel so much better." Chloe said sarcastically. "Clark, you know as wall as I do that there

are a lot of people out there that all the guards can't stop. I had a wall full of them."

"Not every bad guy is a meteor freak, most are just regular freaky." Clark said.

"I guess you're right," Chloe said.

"Besides, from the way Lex was talking, this wouldn't even effect us." Clark said.

"Ok Clark," Chloe said.

"If it'd make you feel better, you could come over here." Clark said.

"No, that's ok." Chloe said. "But thanks anyway."

"Ok, well call if you need anything." Clark said.

"Ok, talk to you later." Chloe said.

"Bye," Clark said and hung up the receiver. He sat on the couch and the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Hey man, what's up?" Pete said on the other end.

"Pete," Clark said. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good," Pete replied. "I'm all settled in here now and thought I'd give you a call. So,

what's new in Smallville?"

"Well, Chloe's cousin Lois has moved into town." Clark said.

"Chloe has a cousin?" Pete asked. "Nice."

"No, not nice." Clark said. "She's arrogant and bossy, but she's beginning to come around."

"That's cool," Pete said.

"Also I joined the football team," Clark said.

"As the towel boy?" Pete asked with a laugh.

"No, as the quarterback." Clark replied.

"Really !?" Pete asked. "Well it's about time you used your powers for your own good, man."

"Come on Pete, I'd never use my powers like that." Clark said.

"Are you saying that you've never thrown the ball a little farther than usual?" Pete asked.

"Well, maybe once." Clark replied.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Pete said.

"But that would be cheating," Clark said.

"It's just using what you got, man." Pete said. "I've seen you go through a lot of shit, and I think

you deserve whatever you can get."

"Thanks Pete," Clark said. "So, how are things there?"

"Pretty good," Pete replied. "Mom's doing great and I tried running in the school council here to

make some friends."

"How did you do?" Clark asked.

"Vice-president," Pete replied. "Politics is easier and more fun that you'd think."

"That's really great, Pete." Clark said.

"I never told you the best part yet," Pete said. "Mom's getting some time off coming up soon,

and we're gonna drop by Smallville for a while. We can hang out, and you can introduce me to

Chloe's cousin."

"Yeah, maybe." Clark said.

"Ok, cool." Pete said. "I should get going, but it was great to talk again."

"Yeah, call me again later." Clark said.

"Ok man, later." Pete said.

"Bye," Clark said. He hung up the phone and sat back on the couch.

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne returned to his Metropolis hotel room. He walked in and threw his

jacket on the bed. "Welcome back, Master Bruce." A man said behind him. He wore an old-

style suit and had thin grey hair. "How did things go with Mr. Luthor?"

"Just as planned, Alfred." Wayne replied. "He believed this whole partnership thing."

"Excellent sir," Alfred said. "Will you be going out again tonight?"

"Of course, I need to get all of that information from Luthor." Wayne replied. "Do you have my

costume fixed?"

"As good as new, sir." Alfred replied, as he took the black costume out of the closer. "Do you

require anything else, sir?"

"No, just stay ready incase I need you." Bruce Wayne said, as he began putting on the costume.

"It's going to be a long night."


	5. Another Attempt

Chapter 5: Another Attempt

"Everything is set, Mr. Luthor." A guard said outside of Lex's office. "Would you like for me to

summon your car?"

"No Anthony, I'm staying here." Lex said.

"Sir?" Anthony asked.

"When this thief is caught I want to see him," Lex said. "I'll be working here in my office in the

meantime."

"Ok Mr. Luthor, I will contact you if anything happens." Anthony said. Lex nodded, and

Anthony left the office.

'I can't let this happen to Lex,' Clark thought, on his way to LuthorCorp. 'Lex in jail and Lionel

free, Chloe would definitely be his first target.'

Clark arrived, and started circling the building. 'I guess Lex isn't that bad, he was just trying to

protect Chloe, like I would.' He walked around a little more, and saw a rope hanging from the

fourth floor to the ground. Clark grabbed the rope and speeded up it and through a cut glass

window.

Clark started walking around the room, and watching. He used his x-ray vision to see a figure in

a small room, then walk out. He wore a black costume with little black horns on the head, black

cape, and a small belt around his waist. "Who are you?" Clark asked.

"Batman," he replied in a low voice. Batman then threw a small bat-shaped disk at Clark, but

Clark moved as it flew past him. Batman's eyes widened as he started to run but Clark speeded

in front of him. Clark held him against the wall, then threw him to the floor. Batman started

crawling back and took out another bat-disk, but Clark heated it until Batman had to drop it.

Clark picked up Batman, spun him around and threw him hard at the wall. Batman fell on the

floor with a loud _thud_ and a few chunks of the wall. Batman wiped some blood from his face

and slowly crawled to his feet. He staggered over to Clark and threw a punch, but Clark caught

his fist and slammed Batman at the wall. Clark then grabbed Batman and ripped off his mask to

reveal Bruce Wayne. "I wont let you ruin Lex and free Lionel."

"I don't want Lionel free," Bruce chocked out.

"What?" Clark asked, as he dropped Batman to the floor. "Don't you work for Lionel?"

"I don't work for anyone," Batman replied. "And I think that Lionel Luthor got what he

deserved."

"Then why are you trying to frame Lex?" Clark asked.

"Listen kid, your friend is not what you think." Bruce said. "I'm just trying to let the truth be

heard and justice served."

"Then our views of justice are different," Clark said as he looked down. He ripped off Batman's

belt and took a computer disk out of it. "My justice is you getting caught for breaking, entering,

and stealing." Clark then broke of a piece of steal and bent it around Bruce's hands. He put the

disk in his pocket and went out the window.

Clark arrived at school the next morning and went straight to the Torch office. He saw Chloe

typing at the computer and Lois going through some files. "Good morning," Clark said.

"It's not such a good morning," Chloe said.

"Why?" Clark asked. "Didn't Lex get the thief last night?"

"No," Chloe replied. "And the thief got away with Lex's disk."

"Oh," Clark said, surprised.

"Then since you didn't know that, why are you here?" Chloe asked.

"I wanted to find out about someone named Batman," Clark replied.

"Oh, I know about him." Lois said. "Chloe, could you finish this up so I can show Clark on the

computer?"

"I guess so," Chloe said with a sigh. She walked over to the filing cabinet, as Lois sat at the

computer.

"I'm surprised to see you still here," Clark said to Lois.

"Yeah, well I have to finish up some things first." Lois said. "But I feel good about going to

university after a week of high school," she said with a little laugh as she brought up some pages.

"The Batman, from Gotham." Lois began. "He's a vigilante, very mysterious. The Batman has

supposedly been involved in the capture of several major criminals in Gotham, but I don't think

anyone else has ever even seen him."

"So, he's a good guy?" Clark asked.

"You wouldn't think, but yeah." Lois replied. "I'll print off some pages for you now."

"Thanks," Clark said.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I have class now." Chloe said. "Didn't you say you had

something to do while I was in class."

"Oh yeah," Lois said. "I have to get some credits straightened away, thought I'd do it while the

office wasn't busy."

"Well, I can finish up here for you," Clark said.

"Thanks Clark," Chloe said, then walked out the door with Lois.

As the pages printed off, Clark piled them on the desk. He then took the LuthorCorp disk out of

his pocket and put it into the computer. Information came flooding upon the screen as Clark

read. "Lex..."


	6. The Decision

Chapter 6: The Decision

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Wayne is here to see you." Lex heard over an intercom.

"Thanks Nicole," Lex said. "Send him in."

"Yes sir," Nicole said, then Bruce Wayne walked in the office.

"Welcome back Bruce," Lex said. "I thought you would be back in Gotham by now."

"I had a few loose end to tie up first," Bruce said.

"Ok," Lex said. "Are any of them with me or LuthorCorp?"

"I just thought I'd drop by," Bruce said. "Was there another break in last night like you

expected?"

"Yes, but he got away." Lex replied.

"With the disk?" Bruce asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Lex replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Bruce asked.

"Wait for him to make his move," Lex replied. "He's to good for my men to get a lead on him."

"Ok," Bruce said. "Have you been talking to your friend Clark today?"

"No, why?" Lex asked.

"I thought I saw him in Metropolis earlier," Bruce replied. "Where did you say that you two met

again?"

"In a little town nearby called Smallville, his family owns a farm there." Lex replied. "We met

when I hit him driving my Porche."

"Oh, he must've been really hurt." Bruce said.

"Actually he was well enough to pull me from my car and save me from drowning," Lex said.

"This Clark sounds like an extraordinary person," Bruce said.

"He is," Lex replied.

"Oh look at the time, I should get going." Bruce said, looking at his watch. "It was good to talk

to you again."

"You too Bruce, I'll see you next time I'm in Gotham." Lex said.

"I'll look forward to it," Bruce said as he walked out of the office. He walked to the elevators

and took out a cell phone. "Alfred, prepare the car for Smallville."

A little later, Chloe finished her class and returned to the Torch office to see Lois at the

computer. "Where's Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Don't know," Lois said. "He was gone when I got here."

"What do you think of Clark?" Chloe asked.

"He's ok, one of the better parts of this town" Lois replied. "I can see why you like him, but

he's just not my type. I'm used to the exciting Metropolis life, the last one I can picture myself

with is a farm-boy from no-wheresville."

"Thanks Lois," Chloe said with a smile. "Are you all ready to go to Metropolis," she asked.

"Well I was, before you dragged me into this." Lois replied. "I think when I've helped you and

Clark solve this mystery, I'll leave. I find this journalism stuff starting to stick on me."

"That's nice to hear," Chloe said. "Maybe you'll be working with my at the Daily Planet

someday."

"Ha, yeah." Lois said with a laugh. "Me at the Daily Planet, that'll be the day."

Meanwhile Clark arrived at the Talon. He walked up to the counter and saw his mother back on

to him doing something behind the counter. Clark stood there silently to surprise Martha as she

turned around. After a minute she turned around holding some drinks and jumped a little.

"Clark."

"Hi Mom," Clark said. "How's work?"

"Good, I'll be with you in a minute." Martha said. She brought the drinks to a table and walked

back to the counter. "I'm surprised to see you here now."

"I wanted to ask some advice," Clark said.

"Ok, what's the problem?" Martha asked.

"What if you knew that a friend did something bad?" Clark asked. "Should you turn him in or

not?"

"Well no one's perfect," Martha said. "But I guess it would depend on what it was."

"It was pretty serious," Clark said.

"Then I don't know if I can help you," Martha said. "You'll just have to look deep and find what

should be done."

"Thanks Mom," Clark said. He smiled a little, then walked out.

Clark held the disk in his hand, in his pocket on his way home. 'I should talk with Lex, give him

the chance to take care of this himself,' Clark thought. 'That would be the best thing to do.'

He arrived at the farm and saw a small black sports car in the driveway. 'Good, he's here.'

Clark thought as he walked to the door. 'I can end this now.'

"Clark, there's someone here to see you." Jonathan said as Clark walked in.

"I know, Dad." Clark said. He walked in the living room and gasped.

"Hello again, Clark." Bruce Wayne said, as he stood to his feet.


	7. The Talk

**Note:** I would like to thank DuMont and AuroraKnight for reviewing, I greatly appreciate it. As for the awkward spacing, I was trying to double space online instead of before uploading. I'm new here, so I'm not sure about fixing the pages, but everything from now on will look better. I made a new, shorter summary, and as for the typos, I'll try to fix them up.

Chapter 7: The Talk

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"Mr. Kent, could you give Clark and I a moment?" Bruce asked.

"Ok," Jonathan said. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He said, and went out the door.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked again.

"I'm here to get something," Bruce replied. "Now, where is it?"

"Right here," Clark said and took his hand out of his pocket. He squeezed his fist then opened it to drop the disk in Wayne's hand in several small pieces.

"What did you do that for?" Bruce asked, angrily.

"I'm not going to let you ruin Lex," Clark said.

"Why would you protect scum like the Luthors?" Bruce asked. "With the things you are capable of, you could be a great hero."

"Like you, Batman?" Clark asked sarcastically. "Get out of my house."

"You wouldn't have destroyed something as important as that if you never had a copy," Bruce said. "I want that information."

"Just get out," Clark said and threw Bruce Wayne out the door.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want," Bruce said.

"You're going to have to," Clark said and pushed Bruce to his car, then Bruce pushed back.

"Haven't you learned from last time?" Clark asked.

"Actually I have," Bruce replied. He took out a small lead case and opened it to reveal a small piece of green kryptonite. Clark then cringed at dropped to his knees. "I've been doing a little research since our last meeting, and I've found your weakness." Bruce said as Clark rolled on the ground. "Now give me what I want, or I'll have to finish you off."

Bruce held the kryptonite closer to Clark, then it was grabbed from his hands. Bruce looked up to see Jonathan, then hit him and tried to get the case but Clark lunged at Bruce. Clark threw Bruce hard at his car, putting a large dent in the door. Bruce grabbed the case and hit Clark. He then set off a smoke bomb and jumped in his car. "I have much more, so think about what I said." Bruce yelled as he drove off.

A little later Clark went to Lex's mansion. The guard let him into Lex's office. Clark walked in to see Lex sitting at the desk having a drink. "Clark," Lex said, surprised.

"I'm glad you're here," Clark said. "It saves me another trip to Metropolis."

"I needed a little break from the city," Lex said. "But I am intrigued to know what is worthy of you going to Metropolis to see me again."

"I'll get to the point," Clark said. "The missing information disk was not stolen by the thief that broke in LuthorCorp."

"Oh no?" Lex asked.

"I had it," Clark said.

"You?" Lex asked. "Do you still have it?"

"No, I destroyed it." Clark replied.

"Well I greatly appreciate that Clark," Lex said. "But I am curious, why would you have the disk in the first place?"

"That's not important," Clark said. "What is, is what's on the disk."

"You saw it?" Lex asked.

"Read every work," Clark replied. "That's what I'm here to talk about."

"You never took any of it seriously, did you Clark?" Lex asked.

"It was some very serious stuff Lex," Clark said. "And I think you should turn yourself in."

"And go to jail like my father?" Lex asked. "No, I don't think so."

"But there were a lot of charges," Clark said. "From bribery to murder."

"It was all just business," Lex said.

"That's not the way you do business, that's the way Lionel does business." Clark said. "Unless taking over LuthorCorp has made you turn into him."

"I am nothing like my father !" Lex yelled as he threw his glass into the fireplace. "I may have done things I'm not proud of, but so has everyone. I may have bribed, blackmailed, and killed, but they were all bad."

"That's no excuse," Clark said.

"Look Clark, if I haven't done some unethical things, we and people we care about would not be here now." Lex said. "So if I have to kill to save you, your family, Chloe or Lana, then I would do it !"

"And if it helps your business, that's of too." Clark said.

"Clark, you don't understand," Lex said.

"I understand that sometimes bad things must be done, but taking a life is never necessary." Clark said.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect as Clark Kent," Lex said. "But I wont stand here and let a friend blatantly accuse and sentence me."

"You mean former-friend," Clark said, then turned around and stormed out. Lex took out another glass and poured up another drink.


	8. The Big Game

Chapter 8: The Big Game

Clark slept in that Saturday, then went to the school in preparation for the Crows game against a team from Metropolis. Clark walked into the empty locker room and put on his uniform. He then sat on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Clark," he heard. Clark lifted his head up to see Jason standing in front of him.

"Hi Jason," Clark said.

"I thought I was the only one that came this early," Jason said.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Clark said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked.

"I'd prefer not," Clark replied.

"Ok, I can appreciate that." Jason said as he sat on the bench. "You know one thing I always liked about football?"

"What?" Clark asked.

"It was always there for me," Jason replied. "I could be having trouble with school, family, friends, or girlfriends, but the ball was there for me to throw around. It would help me relax, calm down and focus on things. Do you have anything like that Clark?"

"Not really," Clark replied.

"Well, maybe that's why you're here." Jason said. "I'm going out to the field, if you want you can come out and throw the ball around a bit before the game."

"Thanks anyway, but I think I'll stay here." Clark said.

"Suit yourself," Jason said. "Well, you know where I'll be." He said and left the locker room.

A little later, people started arriving to see the game. Jonathan and Martha parked their truck, then started towards the field. "Hi Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent." They heard from behind them.

"Hello Chloe, and Lois." Martha said. Chloe smiled and Lois waved a little.

"You here to see Clark kick some Metropolis butt?" Chloe asked.

"Something like that," Jonathan said as they started walking.

"Hey guys, wait up." Lana said as she caught up. "Go Crows," Lana said with a smile, as they all went in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your Smallville Crows!" A voice yelled over an intercom. Applause from the crowd then boomed as Clark led the team out on the field. Clark and the team embraced it, then he saw his father in the stands and his smile faded.

"Everyone, over here." Jason said on the side and everyone gathered around. "We're going to start with the last play we practiced, so good luck." He said and the players started to center field. "Hey Clark, the scout's watching, so give him a show. Good luck." Clark nodded, then went to center field as the game began.

"A time out have been called by Crows coach Jason Teague, with less than a minute remaining." The voice said over the intercom.

"Ok guys. We're down by three points, so it's time to break out the big guns." Jason said. "Clark, please tell me that you have another super pass like last week in you."

"I don't know," Clark said.

"Come on man, it could give us the game." Tom said.

"And give you a scholarship," Jason said. "Give it a try."

"I'll try," Clark said.

"Good, go for it." Jason said. "Try play number four, good luck." He said as the players ran back on the field. The whistle was blown and the ball was passed to Clark and then to Tom. One of the Crows was tackled to the ground, then another, then Clark casually ran down the field. He turned back to see Tom tackled to the ground as he threw the ball. Clark caught it and looked around for someone to pass it to, but the only Crow left standing was at the end-zone.

Clark smiled and lined up to pass. He then looked at the Metropolis University scout, then at his father, and down to the football in his hands. Clark held the ball and casually ran down the field. He passed the ball to his teammate as he was tackled from behind.

"And the game goes to the Smallville Crows !" The voice on the intercom yelled, as the crowd cheered. Clark looked up to see the university scout walk away from the field, then up to the stands where his father was smiling at him. Clark smiled back, then followed the rest of the team to the locker room.

Later that day Clark relaxed at the hayloft. He contemplated the day while staring out at the darkening sky. "I can see the appeal," he heard from behind him.

"What?" Clark asked, as he turned around to see Lois.

"The solitude, quit, it's nice." Lois said. "Maybe I should get a barn in Metropolis."

"I'm surprised to see you here," Clark said.

"Well I've decided to wait til tomorrow morning to leave, so now I'm bored." Lois said. "Chloe was working on a story, and I don't know many people here. So I guess that means lucky you, huh?"

"I guess," Clark replied. "What did you think of the game today?"

"Crows won, that's good." Lois said. "It was nice of you, giving up the glory."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"You could have been the hero and made that pass, but you didn't." Lois said. "It takes a lot to give up the credit like that."

"I don't need any credit, as long as the good thing is done." Clark said. He then took a computer disk out of his shirt pocket and passed it to her.

"What's this?" Lois asked.

"Another story, for the Torch" Clark replied.

"What's it about?" Lois asked.

"The Luthors, Batman, possible murder." Clark replied.

"Why aren't you doing it?" Lois asked.

"I might, not sure yet." Clark said.

"Sounds really big, could make you big." Lois said.

"But I don't know if it would be right to put it out," Clark said.

"Right?" Lois asked and laughed. "You're truly one of a kind, Smallville."

"Is that a good thing?" Clark asked.

"Definitely," Lois replied. "You know Clark, when you're clothed and not giving off a 'weird vibe,' you can be a pretty cool guy."

"Thanks, I think." Clark said.

"Anyway, I should get going." Lois said. "I'll probably see you in Metropolis sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." Clark said.

"Anyway, I'll be sure to write. Enjoy your loft." Lois said as she walked down the stairs.

"I will," Clark said "Goodbye," he said as she walked out. He then turned around and watched as she walked to her car. She waived, then got in and drove away

Meanwhile Bruce Wayne and Alfred started packing in the hotel room for his trip back to Gotham. Wayne started going through his laptop and Alfred continued packing.

"Did your research on the Kent boy pay off, sir?" Alfred asked.

"A little, but not enough." Wayne replied. "Who knew information from Lionel Luthor could actually be helpful."

"Who knew that these essentially useful meteor rocks can be someone's only weakness?" Alfred asked. "It's something new to add to your database."

"Yes, it could be useful later, who knows what will become of this Clark Kent." Wayne said, then paused.

"What is it, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I've got an email from Clark Kent," Wayne replied, then started to read. "Dear Mr. Wayne. I have been naive about my former friend Lex. I no longer trust him, but neither do I trust you. I will not give you this information, but if Lex is as bad as you say he is, you will have no trouble finding more. P.S. I will respect your secret if you respect mine. If I ever see or hear anything about the amazing boy from Smallville, consider the mystery of the Batman to be solved too." Wayne finished reading. "Well Alfred, I guess this kid's not so unlike me after all."


End file.
